


From behind my door

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Falling sick is never fun, especially when Shannon goes into full protective mode and Jared needs him for work.So what better plan than to force him to go to work by locking him out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I was feeling so sick and i just wanted someone to worry about me, needless to say this fic came as a result!

As he is about to leave that morning he hears you coughing and within seconds he's next to you.   
He places a big hand on your aching forehead to check your temperature and you just know he's going to make a big deal out of it.   
Sure enough he takes out his phone to text Jared that he's not coming to work today but you are slightly faster than him.   
Picking up his car keys you slip them into his pocket and grab his phone out of his hand before making a run for it out of the apartment and out into the hallway where you place his phone on the railing and wait for him to come out and scold you.   
Predictable as he is Shannon does just that, muttering rather loudly about how he would spank you if only you weren't sick and you see your chance. 

As quickly as you'd left you run back into the apartment, swiftly locking the door behind you, leaving Shannon stuck outside without any way to get in.   
You can hear him banging on the door, calling for you to let him back in but the headache from running is keeping you quiet. Maybe not the best idea you've had in your life, you think as you sit down on the floor and lean your head against the door, but still.   
Your labored breathing turns into a series of coughs and you can hear Shannon growing more and more worried behind the door.   
“Come on, just let me in!” He begs but you just shake your head even though you know he can't see it until the coughs subside.   
“You have to get to work.” You say in a hoarse voice only to receive a sigh from the other side of the door.   
“Not when you're sick.”   
“Shannon, it's just a little cold.” You chuckle carefully to not start coughing again. “I was sick plenty of times before I met you, I can handle it on my own.”   
You can hear him protesting, just like you knew he would and so you get up from the floor to find your phone. You hit a few keys before hitting send and moments later you hear Shannon's phone go off.   
You know it's Jared and you're grateful that even though the younger brother cares about you he knows when to back off. 

You can hear Shannon arguing with his brother and it makes you smile that he is so protective of you, even if it can be a little suffocating sometimes. Soon enough he hangs up and you can imagine him heaving a sigh as he leans against the door.   
“You're really not gonna let me back in?”   
“Nope, so get to work.” You laugh as he sighs loudly.   
“Just promise you'll rest.”   
“I promise.” You answer back. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
And finally he leaves so you can get back to bed. 

 

Waking up several hours later you actually feel better, although still a little miserable but hey, you're sick, it's allowed.   
Seeing you have two missed calls, one from each of the Leto brothers, you call up Jared first to see if everything is alright. You realize that calling Shannon might have been a good call but on the off chance that he's actually working you don't want to bother him unless necessary. 

Jared lets you know that Shannon has been sulking all morning and that he doesn't know how to get him motivated and basically pleads you to do something, anything, to get him back on track. 

Having already formed a masterplan in your head you let Jared in on it and he laughs aloud before complimenting you on your creativity.   
You hang up and dial Shannon's number, he picks up after the first ring.   
“How are you feeling?” Is his greeting and you can tell he's been worried about you.   
“I'm fine, Shannon.” You smile. “Lots of water, some painkillers and sleep does wonders for a cold.”   
“I wanna be there.” He mutters and you laugh at how much he sounds like a grumpy 5 year old.   
“You really don't care if you get sick?” You ask, already knowing the answer.   
“No.” Comes his instant reply.   
“Shannon.” You sigh. “If it means that much to you I'll let you come over after work.”   
“Really?!” His overjoyed voice brings another smile to your lips.   
“But on one condition.”   
“Name it!”   
“You're bringing me ice cream.” You can hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone and you're pleasantly surprised how that one chuckle is enough to make you blush.   
“Of course, my queen. Anything else?” 

You give him a short list of things to pick at the pharmacy before telling him he needs to get back to work and you need to get back into bed.   
You can hear from his muttering that even though you're sick he wants to join you. 

 

Shannon Leto may seem like a very hard-to-read kind of man but to those close to him he's an open book. That's why it doesn't surprise Jared when his brother, after hanging up the phone, reaches for his jacket and gets ready to head out.   
“What are you doing?” Jared asks, knowing fully well what the answer will be.   
“She's sick, J. She said I could go so I'm leaving.”   
“Actually...” Jared stands in his way with a smirk on his face. “She said you could come by after work. Oh, that reminds me!” Jared takes out his phone, and opens the text you just sent him.   
“Dear Jared.” He reads aloud. “Please make sure that Shannon finishes the song that you're working on today. He is not allowed to visit me until he is done with it.” 

 Just like you had predicted Shannon grunts out some of his favorite cursewords but nonetheless go back to the drums, much to Jared's satisfaction. 

 

You wake up to the sound of knocking on your door.   
Pulling on a cardigan as you walk out of your bedroom you can see your phone signaling that you have a text but you ignore it for now and unlock the front door.   
As soon as it clicks open Shannon enters the apartment, drops the bag of groceries on the floor and envelopes you in warm tight embrace.   
Smiling to yourself you return the hug before pulling back to look him in the eyes.   
“So how was your day?” You chuckle as he groans and leans his forehead against yours.   
“It was horrible. My sick girlfriend locked me out of her apartment so I wouldn't take care of her.”   
“What a bitch.” You smirk before taking the bag of groceries and pharmaceuticals into the kitchen, Shannon following suit.   
“So how are you, feeling any better?” He asks as you place the two big tubs of ice cream in the freezer. You only asked him to buy one and he got you two, how you love this man!   
“Yeah, I'm still a little tired and still coughing but other than that I'm okay.” You turn around and Shannon approaches you, trapping you against the kitchen counter.   
He brings his hands to your cheeks and press a kiss on the tip of your nose.   
“I should be so mad at you for locking me out this morning.” He chuckled and you just shake your head.   
“You know you can't stay mad at me. That's why we make such a good couple.”   
Shannon laughs.   
“Hey, I'm gonna take a shower but how about we order in and watch movies all night?”   
“Chinese?” You ask and Shannon laughs at the adorable face you're making.   
“Anything you want, babe.” He kisses your forehead and leaves the kitchen to hop in the shower. 

 Smiling to yourself as you continue unpacking the groceries you suddenly remember the text on your phone and opening it you find yourself grinning at the words. 

_“Hey, you sick woman! Kudos to you because I have never seen Shannon work this_ _hard and this fast on a song before, whatever you promised him it must be good! Now I know who to call if he ever slacks off again ;)_    
 _Get better soon!_  

_Love / Jared“_  

You smirk as you hit a few keys and then hit send, before joining your boyfriend in the shower. 

  _"I promised him ice cream ;P”_  


End file.
